This invention is directed to a cycloid transmission.
One form of cycloid-type transmission, as disclosed for example in West German patent specification No. 856 086, comprises a shaft having two or more eccentric portions or tracks thereon. The eccentric portions are uniformly displaced relative to each other, at the periphery of the shaft. Mounted on the eccentric portions is a corresponding number of cycloid discs having a peripheral edge outline in the form of a trochoid or cycloid curve, the raised portions of which engage with pin members or rollers carried by an outer roller ring member surrounding the shaft. The raised portions on the cycloid discs thus come successively into load-bearing contact with the pin members or rollers thereon, during rotational movement thereof. Entrainment or drive discs are arranged on respective sides of the cycloid discs, while drive pin members extend through bores in the cycloid discs and are supported at both ends in the drive discs. The drive pin members are thus in power-transmitting contact with the through bores in the cycloid discs. The drive discs are connected to a shaft, or are formed to provide a shaft, while at their outer periphery they have bearing locations for rolling bearing assemblies, by way of which they are mounted in the ring member. The ring member may also form a casing surrounding the arrangement.